Austin&Ally
by AusllyxxRauraForever
Summary: Okay, so, um yeah, I suck at summaries... and titles. So just give it a try and read it, I guess, if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV:

We were in the practice room, playing the Xbox….I know how that sounds but it was only because I couldn't think of anything for our newest song so Austin made me play it to loosen up. Austin went to the refrigerator and pulled something out.

"Want one, Ally?" He opened the pack revealing some sour straws. "… sure why not?" I said, while he shoved one whole into his mouth. I took one and bit it, instantly tasting the sour.

Austin sat down next to me, as I accidentally shot a chicken instead of someone, instantly paying for it by dying. I think what Austin got me to play was called "Modern Warfare 3" or something.

Austin brushed my thigh as he sat down. It felt like it did on the piano bench but he didn't seem to notice. Thankfully, he also didn't notice my face go red. Austin was so warm. He felt like a heater during winter. I looked at him and feeling my stare, he looked back at me with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Um… Ally?" he said. "Uh… Y-yeah Austin?" I said, suddenly feeling butterflies fly around in my stomach. "Can I play?" he asked with his pleading smile. "Oh… Yeah. Sorry," I said, for some reason feeling a little disappointed. I handed him the controller. He stared at me for a second before turning to the screen and immediately going online to battle with other people.

I watched his face for a while, his eyes following what he was doing on the screen. He was so cute when he was focused. Wait, what? No, I don't feel that way about Austin. So I moved to watching his fingers. They worked so fast.

Austin's POV:

I noticed Ally's eyes on me and I paused the game. "Ally…" she quickly moved her eyes to the screen then back to me, as if she'd been watching the screen the whole time. "Yeah?" she answered. "Do you wanna try to work on the song now?" I looked into her eyes getting lost. She stood up, so I'm guessing she said yes. Whoa, wait a minute. I did NOT just get lost in her eyes. I don't like Ally like that… do I?

I stood up and sat down next to her on the bench, brushing her thigh purposely. Her face turned slightly red and she started playing. Her fingers pressed the keys ever so lightly and she started singing a song I couldn't make out with her angelic voice. She kept sneaking side-glances at me. Suddenly she stopped. "What do you think?" she asked. "It was beautiful," I said breathlessly, "GOOD. I meant good." Smooth, Moon, smooth.

"Um great!" she said, her face lighting up. "So… I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie later?" I said, trying to keep the hope out of my voice. My heart raced, waiting for her answer. "Yeah. Sure," she smiled. "Great, I'll pick you up at 7." I walked out the door, as soon as I was out of her sight, I ran as fast as I could home to get ready. I had to look good for Ally. Wait what? No. I just want to look good. That's all.

When I got home, I raced to my room and got dressed. I tried on about 10 outfits and then I casually messed up my hair. Okay fine. I admit it. I AM trying to look good for Ally. I-I think I might… I think I might have feelings for her. But I can't tell her. I just know she doesn't feel the same way. I sat down on my bed, waiting for 7:00 to come. This was the longest wait of my life. Even though I only left at 6 and had to wait an hour.

Ally's POV:

I rushed to my room. AUSTIN ASKED ME OUT! Oh wait a minute. There I go again. I do NOT like Austin. But I still got dressed and did my hair all nice. I had to look good for him. Oh screw it. I DO have feelings for Austin. I was ready. I went down to the practice room and waited. This was the LONGEST hour in my whole entire life!

I practiced my song until the hour was up. Trish walked in. Uh oh. I hadn't told her about my date with Austin. "Ooh why are you all dressed up?" she asked me. "Um…" I decided not to lie. "I'm going on a date with Austin tonight." Trish's eyes lit up in excitement. "NO WAY! Ally I can't believe that you plucked up enough courage to tell him that you're in love with him. I have to start planning your wedding. What are you thinking? Classical or something completely-"I cut off Trish, mid-planning.

"Trish we aren't getting married. And I didn't tell him I loved him. And-" "So you DO love him?"Trish interrupted me. I sighed. "Yes. Okay I admit it. But he can NOT know about this. He doesn't like me back. I just know it. I think he just asked me out to spare my feelings." "Ally do you hear yourself? Austin asked you out because he likes you back!" I rolled this over in my mind for a minute. Then I just went downstairs to wait for Austin.

"TRISH it's 7:02! Do you really think he's coming?" I asked my best friend who was casually reading a magazine. She looked up, "he better or he's getting a visit from Trish for standing you up." She looked up, probably thinking of a good scheme for revenge against him already. I worried and Trish could see it. "Ally, calm down. Its two minutes. Not two hours." Austin ran through the door so fast that he tripped and fell at my feet. Did he run here?

"Ally I am soooo sorry that I'm late." He said as I helped him up. "My mom kept asking me where I was going and I told her so she asked who I was going with and I said with Ally and she got all… never mind." He said in one big breath. "You ready to go?" I couldn't move. Austin's cologne was so intoxicating. My eyes slid shut in the wonderful smell. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and was snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Did you say something?" I asked. "Yeah. I asked if you were ready to go?" he asked. "Oh. Yeah. Just let me get my purse." I ran up to the practice room, grabbed my songbook and slid it into my purse. What? Maybe I'll think of some good lyrics on the date. I ran downstairs and saw that Trish was gone and Austin was twiddling with his fingers. "Where'd she go?" Austin was frightened at my voice. "Oh she said something about her shift ending an hour ago. I couldn't help but smile, knowing Trish was gonna get fired soon. We walked to the movies after this without another word being said.

**I realize that this chapter is VERY short but I promise: at least 6 reviews and I will make the next chapter as long as I can… or I will try.**

**-Kenzie**


	2. Chapter 2

**4everyoung, I will try to put another date in this story later, just for you. Yeah originally this was supposed to be the only date. See, I have the whole story written out already. But I've already added and taken out some things. Oh and by the way, if any of you have some ideas that you want me to put in here I will try my best to squeeze anything in here. Like if you want me to put a song or have one of them have small dates with OC's or something, I will try to put it in there. So I take requests. Thanks, and now here's what you've been al waiting for: the story.**

After the movie: Ally's POV:

I don't know how but somehow during the movie, our hands became intertwined. When we walked out, I noticed this, blushed and let go of his hand. I saw Austin blush too. A small part of me wanted to grab his hand back.

We walked back to Sonic Boom where I suggested we go practice. It was only 9:00 since the movie was pretty short. He agreed and we walked up to the practice room. I sat down and Austin sat down next to me, brushing my thigh again, which turned my face into the color of a tomato. Austin saw this and smirked, earning himself a glare from myself. It was about 1 am when we were basically done.

Austin's POV:

Ally looked so cute when she was tired. I grinned at the adorableness. "Are you tired?" I asked her. Huh? Oh. No. I'm not tired. Are you tired? Hahaha." She giggled tiredly. "Yeah you're tired." Her head fell onto my shoulder and she began to fall asleep. "Ally?" I whispered in her ear. She yelped, a little surprised by my voice. I couldn't help but chuckle. Her head lifted off of my shoulder for a second and, realizing it was me that spoke, laid her head back down. "What?" she asked sleepily. "Do you like me? Like as more than a friend?"

Although tired, she was still a bit surprised by this question. "Uh duh. Hahaha." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you know who Austin Moon is?" I nodded, going along with it, wanting to know where this was going. "He is the most cutest guy I have EVER seen. I love the way his hair flops just the right way. I love his kind eyes. (1) Oh and the way his name sounds like a country person from Texas going to the moon. Hahaha. Nobody knows this but I am like totally completely in love with him. Not even Trish knows this. You won't tell him right? If he knew this I would just DIE." I nodded, agreeing that I 'wouldn't tell Austin.'

She looked up at me. Her eyes were just so… so big… and brown… and beautiful. They were beautifully chocolate-colored. We were so close to each other, maybe about 2 inches apart. I leaned down a little and stopped, wondering if Ally would want this. To my surprise, she leaned in the rest of the way. I felt my eyes widen then close. Her lips were so soft. She began literally climbing into my lap. I broke the kiss, regretfully because I loved the way her lips felt against mine.

"Ally, stop," I murmured to her, pushing her off of my lap. My lap felt so empty now. She sat back, her knees on the bench. She pushed her lips together into a pout. Something that should've been unattractive to me, but instead I found it amazingly cute. "Ally, don't get me wrong. I WANT to kiss you. I love you. And I believe you're telling me the truth about the way you feel for me but I'll wait for you to kiss me when you aren't so tired. But just remember this: I love you but no, I don't think that you really want to kiss me." I admitted to her. She ignored me and went in for another kiss. We kissed for about 5 minutes before I said, "I love you Ally Serena Dawson" (2). "Austin I… I…" and her head fell onto my lap and she fell asleep. She looked so beautiful. So at peace. So… angelic… and then she let out a very large snore. Typical Ally.

I smiled and picked her up, lying down on the couch with her in my arms. She stayed asleep on my chest and I fell asleep on her head. It was perfect… until she woke up in the morning.

I was awoken by the sound Ally letting out a small scream. I opened my eyes to find her staring at me, her face twisted into a horrified expression. My arms were around her still and I instantly let go, knowing that was the problem. "What's wrong?" I asked anyway. "What's wrong?" she repeated. She didn't answer. She simply got up, picked up her song book from its original spot on the piano, and walked out the door and down the stairs.

I smacked myself in the forehead. Why did I do that? Why did I fall asleep with her in my arms instead of just setting her down and going home or going to sleep on the floor? Why did I kiss her last night? My eyes widened so wide I feared my eyes would burst out of their sockets. Oh my God, I hope she doesn't remember that.

I slowly walked down to the store. I saw Ally serving a customer. I crept up behind her after the customer had left and tapped her on the shoulder. She screamed and turned around, "AUSTIN!" she yelled at me while beating me with her 'sacred book'. "Sorry, it's a habit," I said. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, earning a large _smack _on the head with her book. "You-you… ugh never mind," she groaned.

Later After Most of the Customers Had Left:

"Ally I am so sorry about last night." I apologized to Ally. "Last night? Um… I was just upset about this morning. What happened last night?" she asked now interested in our conversation. Oh good she doesn't remember. "Yeah I meant this morning," I said with a nervous chuckle. "I just didn't want to leave you there all alone. And I didn't want to sleep on the floor," I added, laughing.

"It's okay. I'm not really upset anymore. I just got startled because I woke up a little warmer than usual. It was actually kind of nice." She said, and then realizing she said it, blushed furiously.

Ally's POV:

Austin was staring at me almost… nervous? No. No the Austin Moon I knew NEVER, and I mean NEVER, got nervous. "Austin, are you okay?" "What? Yeah of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he answered. He was so cute when he was 'nervous'. I want to tell him that I like him. No. 'Like' was an understatement. I want to tell him that I LOVE him. But I don't think he even LIKES me back.

"Guess who got a job at Blockbuster(3)?" and enthusiastic Trish walks in and exclaims. I tore my eyes away from Austin. "Another job?" I scoffed. "cool."

In the Practice Room Later That Night:

"Austin, can I tell you something?" I asked him. "Um… Yeah. Sure. You know that you can tell me anything." "Well Austin the thing is… um…"

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA mischievous. Should she tell him how she feels? Or should she put it off and let me send them out on another date where they find out their true feelings for each other there? I'll probably end up doing that so I can satisfy 4everyoung. I said I would send them out on another date. But still review and let me know what you think they should do.**

**1. it's a quote from the episode "Secrets and Songbooks" DUHR!**

**2. I was reading another Austin/Ally fanfic and I saw this name and liked it so I STOLE it. Hehehe mischievous right? Hehehe *insert mischievous face here***

**3. Blockbuster is a real store. I'm feeling very mischievous today. Stealing from other things. hehehe**

**And thanks for all of the nice reviews for my last chapter. And I just realized I haven't put Dez in here yet. REVIEW IF YOU WANT DEZ! He will be in the next chapter I promise. He's probably off getting stuff to shove into that bottomless bag of his. Hahaha. :)**

**If you guys have any requests or questions for me just put them in reviews and I promise I'll answer them in the next chapter. And guys PLEASE request some things. I'm trying to make this story REALLY long. So request a LOT of things for me to put in here. Thanks for all the help you may give me! :):):) Sorry I'm a little hyper. And I LOVE smiley faces. :):):):):):):):):):):)**

**But 6 reviews for a new chapter if you please. *bats eyes pleadingly* See you next chapter! If you care enough to put 6 reviews :)**

**-Kenzie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm sending them out on another date instead of Ally telling Austin that she loves him and yes i know that there aren't 6 reviews yet but I'm just so FULL of inspiration. I've GOTTA write.. And sorry 4everyoung but I just had to do that. I wrote that when I was tired. And I had a dream like that and I just woke up and started writing. But yeah, here's the story.**

"Well Austin, the thing is… um… I just wanted to know if you had time to go out to dinner with me tonight?" I said, relieved that I had thought of something. I couldn't tell him that I was in love with him. Not just yet. He looked at me, confused. "I thought you said you had something to _tell _me. Not ask me." I froze as he said this. Crap I did say that. "Oh. Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that…" my eyes whipped around the room for something I could tell him. "Um… we're out of gummies!" I exclaimed as I eyed the empty pack of gummies.

Austin walked to the cabinet and pulled out another pack. I giggled. "Oh. Maybe I should look around next time." I said feeling utterly stupid. "Yes." He told me turning towards me. "Yes what?" I asked him. "Yes I have time to go out to dinner with you tonight." The color drained out of my face. And then the paleness was replaced with pure red. "Oh" I giggled breathlessly.

He looked at me and gave me a cheeky wink. "Where are we going?" he asked me. "Oh… um…" shoot! I hadn't thought he would say yes. I thought he would have plans. So I just blurted out the name of a fancy restaurant. "Red Lobster (1)!" "Oh cool. That's my second favorite restaurant." He told me. "What's your first favorite?" I asked. "IHOP (2). The International House of Pancakes! (2)" I should've known. His favorite food is pancakes.

"You do love your pancakes." I told him, laughing. "Oh that reminds me. We need to get more pancakes." And with that he ran out the door, down the stairs, and to the grocery store. I giggled to myself.

_Take my hand. I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around. Won't let you fall down. Would you let me lead. You can step on my feet. Give it a try. It'll be alright. The room's hush hush and now's our moment. Take it in. Feel it all and hold it. There're eyes on you, eyes on me. We're doin' this right. Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love. Spotlight's shinin'. It's all about us. It's aaall about uuus. And every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I've never felt but it's aaall about us. _(3) I stopped playing the piano and scribbled the lyrics down in my notebook. "Great song Alls." I heard Austin say. I looked beside me and there he was on the bench where he hadn't been a mere 10 seconds ago. He had something in his hand. "Where did you come from?" "I like that song. Is it the one you wrote for me for my Saturday concert?" he asked me, ignoring my question. "No. This is just a little side song for me. Besides, it's a duet anyway."

"Weeell…" he said sliding closer to me on the bench. "We could always sing it together." He told me looking me in the eyes. "No," I said firmly. "You know I have stage fright. And it's kind of a slow song. Like a lot of it is slow. You hate slow songs and love songs. This right here is a slow song AND love song." "Weeeell," he said, sliding closer again. "I could make an exception… just for you. Pleeease." He said, giving me his best puppy dog eyes and pushing his lips together in a pout. Awww, he was so cute when he did that.

I couldn't say no when he did that. Ugh, he's doing this to me on purpose. "Alright. Fine. But just this once." He shot up and shouted, "YES!" while doing a little happy dance. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He grinned down at me and said, "Let's finish this song. Saturday's only two days away."

"What's that?" I asked him, pointing to his hand. "Oh, on the way back here, I saw a pickle cart and thought of you since you love pickles so much. And they had all kinds of pickle stuff! And I got you a pickle headband from there! (4) Just a little thank-you for all you do for me." He said with his famous smile, putting the headband on my head. I reached up, broke some pickle off and ate it.

Austin's POV:

"_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave. Don't know what's got into me… or why I feel this way. Can we dance reeeal slow? Can I hold you real clooose?" _(3) I sang while Ally wrote, feeling that these words were somewhat true.

"_The room's hush hush and now's our moment. Take it in, feel it all and hold it. There're eyes on you, eyes on me. We're doin this right. Cause lovers dance when they're feelin in love. Spotlight's shining it's all about us…" _(3) She trailed off. Maybe she DID return the feelings I felt for her. But I still don't believe it. Why would a beautiful, nice, thoughtful, awesome songwriter like that even LIKE a weird, mean-ish, egomaniac like me?

She put her hand on my shoulder and snapped me right out of my thoughts. "What do you think?" she asked. We had finished the song. It was about 7:30. "I love it. I can't wait to sing it with you on Saturday." She blushed furiously. "Do you want to hear the other song now? It's called 'Tonight Tonight'." She started playing without waiting for my answer. "It's already done actually."

_It's been a really really messed up week. Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter. And my girlfriend went and cheated on me. She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her. La la la. Oh well. La la la. It doesn't matter. La la la. We're goin at it tonight tonight. There's a party on the rooftop on top of the world. Tonight tonight. And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign. I don't know if I'll make it. But watch how good I'll fake it. It's alright alright tonight tonight. _(5) She finished the song. "I love it." I told her, smiling.

"I gotta go get ready," I told her. "For what?" she asked me. "For our date tonight," I gave her a cheeky wink before rushing home. I walked into my room to find Dez sitting on my bed, eating a banana. "Dez! What are you doing here?" I half asked-half yelled at him. He held up his banana. "I know you're eating a banana but what are you doing at my house?"

"Oh, I was waiting for you to come home," he told me. "Why?" "Because we need to talk about your next video." He told me. "Yeah? Well I'm kinda busy right now. I've got a date tonight. His face broke into a huge grin that only Ally could always cause. "Oooh. And with who if I may ask?" "Ally," I answered breathlessly. "Oh," Dez said a little disappointed. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing. It's just that… nothing. Never mind." He answered sadly.

"Come on, Dez. You can tell me." I told him, comfortingly. He turned to me. "Okay. You promise not to get mad?" he asked me. "I promise. Even though I'm pretty sure nothing you say could get me mad." I told him. "Well… okay but you can NOT tell anybody. Got it?" I nodded. "I'm just a little disappointed because you're going out with Ally and… well… I kinda… sorta… like Ally and-" "WHAT? YOU LIKE ALLY?"

"But Austin… you promised you wouldn't get mad!" he told me, small tears forming in his eyes. Remembering my promise and seeing Dez trying to hold back tears I said, "You're right. I'm sorry. It just came as a shock. Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked calmly. "Because you-you and Ally just kind of belong together and," he said choking back tears. "And I know Ally doesn't like me back because… I mean who would like _this_?" he gestured to himself.

"Plenty of people. You just have to get out there and ask someone out. I'll help you find someone tomorrow okay?" Dez nodded. I couldn't stand seeing Dez like this. He nodded and I walked into my closet. I always knew Dez was sensitive but I'd never seen him cry like that. I felt so bad. I put on a suit. Not a REALLY dressy suit but like a suit that you would wear to your graduation.

I walked to Sonic Boom to see Ally dressed in a beautiful purple mini-dress that stopped around the middle of her thigh. She was also wearing purple heels to match the dress. Trish came out from behind her and said "Austin how do you think she looks?" "Amazingly beautiful." I said breathlessly. "I mean great!" I blurted out.

"See Ally? I told you that he would like it!" she said playfully hitting Ally's shoulder. Ally walked down the stairs and tripped on the bottom step, falling into my arms. I helped her up and released her slowly. "Come on, let's get to the restaurant." I said, extending my arm towards her. She looped her own through it and we walked towards Red Lobster (1).

**Hope you liked this. It took me about an hour to finish it. And sorry I just HAD to let Dez like Ally. But don't worry. There will be some Trez in here soon enough.**

**1. Red Lobster is an actual restaurant. And I know that it isn't a fancy as it is in the story but HAVE AN IMAGINATION!**

**2. IHOP is an actual restaurant. PANCAKES!**

**3. This song is called 'All About Us' by 'He Is We' but let's just pretend that Ally wrote it. Kay? Kay.**

**4. I saw this 'Pickle Headband' thing on another fanfiction. It was one where Austin had Anorexia Nervosa. And he was gonna get it for Ally but he smelled some food and ran away.**

**5. This song is called 'Tonight Tonight' by 'Hot Chelle Rae' but again, let's just pretend Ally wrote it. Kay? Kay.**

**Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews. Love you guys! You all really make my day when I get an email on my phone saying someone reviewed my fanfiction. I do a little happy dance. Even if I'm in public. Okay don't think I'm a retard. But I do. So if you ever see a girl doing a happy dance in the middle of the street or something, you'll know that it's me.**

**-Kenzie **


	4. Chapter 4

**This story may shock you. IT MAY EVEN HORRIFY YOU! If you get confused and mad, don't blame me because you've been warned… haha just kidding. It really isn't that bad. It's just really confusing. But if you get mad for being confused don't blame me… ENJOY!**

Ally's POV:

Austin keeps staring at me. I hope there's nothing in my teeth. I excused myself to go to the bathroom to check. I looked into the mirror. There was nothing in my teeth, nothing stuck to my lips, nothing on my face, and no sleep in my eyelashes. I wonder what he's staring at then. I put some blush on and walked back to our table. He was there, checking his reflection in his phone. There's egomaniac Austin for you. Apparently he was debating which side his hair would look best to.

"I'm back," I told him. He looked up then back at his phone. Then realizing I was back he quickly slid his phone into his pocket. He smiled at me. The waitress came up and took our drink order. Later she came back with my mountain dew and Austin's too. While we waited for our waitress to come back, we talked.

"So… Ally. Have you finished off that pickle headband yet?" he asked me, chuckling. "Oh. Um almost. There're about two whole pickles left on there and six pickle spears," I replied giggling, thinking about the headband. "It was delicious. But the headband is really cute. It's green with sparkles. I think I'll wash it and keep it once I've eaten all of the pickle off of it."

I giggled. A waiter came up. "The waitress had to go home early so I will be your server from now on." "Okay," I said and then I told him what I wanted while he wrote it down on his little notepad. Austin said, "I'll have the same thing." The waiter put x2 beside my order and he walked away. A few silent minutes later he came back and set down our orders.

After we were done eating, the waiter came to take our dishes. Before he picked them up, I had a major itching in my eye and I slung my hand up to scratch it. And as I did, my bracelet flew off. I ran to go get it and when I sat back down the waiter grabbed my butt. He gathered up our dishes. He quickly turned with a wink and started to walk away.

I stood up and Austin looked at me confused. He obviously didn't notice what the waiter did. I grabbed the waiter's shoulder and yanked him down to my level, causing him to drop the dishes, so I could look him in the eye.

"Don't ever touch my butt again. You do NOT want to see me angry. I was here on a date and I will not be coming back here ever again until I know that either you're fired or you quit. Got it?" I looked him in the eye with my famous Ally stare. He nodded, gathered up the dishes again and sped away.

Austin looked at me. "I'm sorry Ally." "For what?" I asked him confused. "For not even noticing that he grabbed your butt. I guess I was too occupied with your face. If I would have noticed I would've done something about it." He told me. "Oh. No, I was glad you didn't notice because your way of dealing with it would have been violent. Come on. Let's go." He looked at me; guiltily knowing what I said was true. He knew he would have been more violent about it.

We walked home silently. We stopped outside the door to Sonic Boom. "Are you coming in?" I asked him. "But I mean we finished both of the songs." he told me confused. "Yeah…" I thought for a moment before coming up with a brilliant idea. "We can work on next Saturday's song." He smiled at this. I pulled him inside and up the stairs.

I kicked off my heels and sat down on the piano bench. "Don't you want to change?" Austin asked me. I looked down at my semi-short dress. I debated it for a second then said, "Nah, I'm good." He let out a chuckle which made me start laughing. Once we stopped Austin asked me "Did you really want to work on next week's song?" "No, not really. I'm too lazy right now." I said laughing again.

"Weeell… What do you wanna do then?" he asked me, smiling. I couldn't quite place his smile. It wasn't goofy, it wasn't his get-girls grin, it wasn't his guilty smile, and it wasn't his egomaniacal smile. "Weeell… I dunno." I said, mocking his voice. He took my hand and led me to the couch. He turned on the tv and put a movie in.

I couldn't tell what movie because I was lost in his eyes. We were sitting on opposite ends of the short couch. I was facing the movie and he was facing the door. We stared into each other's eyes.

"Austin, can I tell you something? And this time, it's actually something important." I told him, shaking nervously. I grabbed a lock of my hair and chewed on it. "Yeah Ally. You can tell me anything like I said before." He told me. "I- I… um… I don't know… how to… um… put this." I said, afraid now of chewing my hair off.

I thought about how to put it and then said, "Maybe this'll make you understand." I crossed the couch and straddled him. I looked straight into his chocolate-brown eyes and kissed him. I closed my eyes. For some reason his lips felt… familiar. As if… I'd already kissed him before.

He looked at me after the kiss was broken. He smiled the smile that I couldn't place at first but now I knew what is was. Seduction. The thing that made me want to just pull him in and kiss him over and over and over again."You kiss the same as you did last time," he mumbled happily, probably thinking I couldn't hear him.

"'Last time'?" I asked confused. "Oh. Yeah. I didn't tell you. Do you remember when we went to the movies and we came back and worked on the song?" I nodded. "Well you were really tired and you kind of… um… kissed me." I kissed him? I kissed the love of my life without even knowing?

I hit his arm. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. "Because you were tired and you didn't know what you were doing. I didn't want to tell you because… I kind of thought… you would be disgusted that you accidentally kissed me. But obviously that's not how you think about me. Oh, and country guy from Texas going to the moon?" he asked.

I instantly remember thinking that a few times. "Shut up," I told him. "But I still can't believe that you didn't tell me that I kissed the love of my life! Sometimes you just-" he flipped us over onto the other side of the couch so that he was on top of me.

He leaned down and kissed my neck. Then he made his way up to my jaw, then to my cheek, then to my temple, then into my hair, and he kissed his way all the way back down to my neck. Then when I thought he was going to kiss his way back up to my hair, he kissed me passionately on the lips. He then reached behind me and unzipped my dress, going to unhook my bra.

"Austin, no." I mumbled, even though I wanted him to go further. "What? You don't want me to do this?" he said putting his seductive smile back on. I bet this is what he does with all of his cheerleader girlfriends. "No I do. I just… want to leave you open for your cheerleaders." "Really? _That's _why you want me to stop?"

I sighed. "No," I admitted. "It's just that I don't want to be just another cheerleader to you. And to everybody else." I said, zipping my dress back up. I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice. I held back small tears. I didn't even really know why they were there. "Maybe we should just stay friends for a little while, Austin." I blurted out. I didn't think that before I said it but my brain seemed to think it was right, but for some reason my heart didn't.

Austin climbed off of me and took back his position on the opposite side of the couch and started playing with his fingers. "I'm sorry, Ally. I-I just… we don't have to… you know, do that. I-I just…maybe I should go," he said, standing up. I felt really hurt. "No, Austin please… don't go. I-I need you here." I said, standing up also. It's hard falling asleep without you here. When you aren't here and I'm going to sleep, I imagine that you're here but it's… it's just not the same." "Okay," he said, as we lied back down, nuzzling his face into my hair. In seconds, he fell asleep.

I looked up at him. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "I love you, Austin Moon." He smiled. "I thought you were asleep!" I told him. "I am. But I love you too. Even though we're just friends right now." He said with a smile. I chuckled at the first part. "Yeah, just friends." I said as I fell asleep.

The Next Day at Sonic Boom: Austin's POV:

I was walking down from the practice room. When I got onto the balcony I heard Ally say, "Sure Dez." I walked down a few steps and saw Dez jump four feet in the air while yelling "YES!" triumphantly before walking out the door doing a mini happy dance. "What did I miss?" I asked Ally when I got down behind her.

She beat me with her book again. Apparently I need to stop sneaking up on her, which I'll never stop doing. After she was done she said "Oh not much. Dez just asked me out to the movies." "WHAT?" I screamed. I bolted out the door looking for Dez. I saw a red head a little down the street. I ran after him.

I caught him once he got to his house. He went up to his room without even noticing me. I stormed into his house and up to his room. "DEZ!" "What?" Dez said, emerging from under his bed. "WHY DID YOU ASK ALLY OUT ON A DATE?" I half asked-half yelled at him. "Oh you said that people probably like me and that I should just ask them out. So I did." "Yeah but I didn't mean my Ally!" "_Your_ Ally? She told me that you two decided last night that you would be just friends for a while."

Remembering that, I said, "Well we did but that doesn't mean that you can go behind my back and go out with her!" Dez was taken aback. "Behind your back? Dude, you should have got her sooner." I calmed down a bit and looked down. "But we kissed last night," I whispered. Dez didn't hear it. "What?" he asked. I bolted out the door to Sonic Boom.

"Ally are you going to the movies tonight with Dez?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice even. "Yes, why?" I said calmly, "I know that we're just friends right now but how could you do this to me? You know how jealous that will make me." She looked up at me and her lips brushed my cheek. "Well I'm not canceling on him so you'll just have to deal with it. I mean, you act like me and Dez are gonna become a couple or something."

**And there's the story. I kind of don't like it. But I kind of like LOVE it. I mean you think *one thing* and in the next chapter *this happens* and you're gonna be so confused and then actually *they end up together* and you're like *whaaat* but you act like you're like *pffft I knew the whooole time!***

**Yeah I starred out all of the spoilers. So you'll just have to wait and see. But you actually will be so confused.**

**Yeah i updated early tonight. I'm waiting for R5 to go on live chat tonight! Who else is waiting for this? I know I am!**

**Oh and by the way, I'm not waiting for 6 reviews anymore. I will now update everyday at two in the morning… until school starts back. Then I will update every day after school.**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUN! (That's supposed to be dramatic music)**

**-Kenzie**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I have nothing to say today so I'm just gonna skip right to the story.**

Dez's POV:

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! I'm going out with Ally Dawson tonight. All alone. Just me and her. Watching a scary movie. With Ally who gets scared easily. I grinned to myself.

I walked to Sonic Boom to find Ally talking to Austin and Trish. She saw me and asked if I was ready to go. "Yeah." I told her. She grabbed her purse and walked towards me. We walked out the door together and to the movie theater. Ally said, "Dez, do you mind holding my hand? I'm scared easily at scary movies." She said. OH MY GOD! SHE JUST ASKED ME TO HOLD HER HAND! "Yeah, sure." I said casually.

I grabbed her hand and it was ice cold. "Are you cold?" I asked her, trying to keep the concern out of my voice but I couldn't. "Yeah. Just a little." She told me. "Here take my jacket. Your hand is freezing so you have to be cold." I took off my jacket and handed it to her. She wrapped it around herself and said, "Thanks Dez. I feel warmer now."

The movie started with a girl getting her head cut off and blood splattering against the screen. I heard Ally gasp as she squeezed my hand a little. The movie only got scarier. About 5 minutes in, Ally's face was buried in my chest. She couldn't even watch the movie. I asked her if she wanted to go home. She said yes and we walked back to Sonic Boom.

We walked inside and she kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. Ally looked at something. Then put her arms around my neck. She said something about something being stuck to the chain necklace I was wearing. Her bracelet got caught in my necklace and I couldn't help it. I leaned down and kissed Ally on the lips. She struggled for a few seconds and then she started kissing back!

I am kissing Ally Dawson. And she is kissing back! I heard someone walk in. "ALLY! How could you?" I heard Austin yell. Oh crap. He wasn't supposed to be here. He ran past us and into the practice room. I heard the door click locked. "Ally I am so sorry. I just couldn't help myself. You were just so close. And you just looked so beautiful with the moonlight on your face. I'm so sorry for what I just caused between you and Austin.

Ally's POV:

Dez just kissed me! And Austin walked in! I couldn't be mad at Dez. He told me he couldn't help himself. And he was so sensitive that it was hard to be mad at someone like him. "It's okay Dez. It's my fault for not pulling away. I need to go talk to Austin. See you tomorrow?" I asked him. Dez smiled sadly. "Yeah. I'm sorry again." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek again to help him feel better. Then I walked up the stairs to the practice room.

Austin had locked the door. I walked down and under the counter was a spare key. I went up and unlocked the door. "Austin?" he was sitting on the couch, crying. He was actually crying. I've never seen him cry before. I went and sat down beside him. "Austin I am so sorry. My bracelet got caught in his chain and he said he couldn't help himself so he kissed me and…" I said in one breath. "Well I started kissing back."

He sobbed quietly. I rubbed his back soothingly. I kissed his cheek. "I'm really sorry Austin." I said. "What can I do to make you feel better?" I asked hoping for an answer. "I don't know. I won't make you stop seeing him. But not kissing him might help." He said jokingly even though he didn't laugh. "And…" he looked up at me… right into my eyes and I knew what he wanted. "No, Austin." I said firmly.

"Okay. Fine, can I at least get some kisses?" he gave me a small smile. I stared at his lips for a second then went in. His lips felt nothing like Dez's. They were soft. And they moved in the right way in a kiss. Austin ran his tongue against my lips, asking for entrance which I gladly accepted. His tongue tasted so sweet. I tilted my head.

Obviously, this cheered Austin up. His hands went to the small of my back and my arms went around his neck. My fingers entangled themselves into his soft hair, as his hands went to both sides of my face. He bit my bottom lip as I bit his upper. We kissed again and I smiled against his lips. He smiled against mine also. "I love you Austin Moon," I murmured against his lips. "I love you too Allyson Dawson," he murmured against mine.

Dez's POV:

Okay maybe I shouldn't have kissed 'Austin's Girl'. I hate that. Ally doesn't belong to anybody. Especially not Austin. I decided to go apologize to Austin anyway. Wait a minute, if Austin and Ally are a thing… then why was she kissing back? My eyes widened. Does Ally like me back? I ran to the practice room, knowing that was where Ally was apologizing to Austin.

I burst into the room. "Austin, I'm sorry about kissing Ally. We're best friends and I want it to stay-" I said before opening my eyes to find Austin and Ally making out on the couch. Austin opened his eyes and gave me a glare that clearly told me to leave. I threw up my hands in surrender and backed out of the room. Sheesh!

Trish's POV:

I wanted to go check on Ally. Make sure she was okay. Dez told me that Ally and him kissed. I felt something that I've never felt before. Not towards Ally anyway. Was I- was I JEALOUS that Dez had kissed her instead of me? Oh my god. I'm- I'm in love with Dez!

I walked into the practice room to find Austin and Ally kissing each other on the couch. "Awww," I said. Ally didn't look at me. She only raised her arm and shooed me away. I turned around with a "Hmph" and walked out. Sheesh!

I went to go find Dez. He was downstairs trying to fish something out of that bottomless bag of his. "Dez!" I shouted. "Huh? What?" he said emerging from the bag. I grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, brought him down to my level. I looked him in the eye and closed the space between us. His lips were so soft and… well kissable!

Dez's POV: **(Sorry that I keep switching)**

Trish just kissed me… and we're still kissing! May- maybe I don't like Ally. May- maybe I- I'm in love with Trish! I started kissing back. I never imagined what her lips felt like but this… this was heaven. "I love you Trish." I said against her lips. "I love you too Dez," she hesitated against my lips. I'm guessing that she JUST accepted the fact that she's in love with me.

Austin's POV:

"Did you see them come in?" I asked Ally when we finally broke apart. We needed air even though we both have lungs like a singer… wait a minute. I feel stupid. We ARE singers. I mean, we WERE kissing for about 5 minutes. "Yes," she giggled. "Wow." I breathed, taking a deep breath. "What?" she asked me.

"We have some AWESOME lungs. I mean we kissing for like- what?- 5 whole minutes. I think that's the longest I've ever kissed someone." I said, amazed. "That's the first time…that I liked… that I knew I was…" Ally grumbled. "What did you say?" I asked her, knowing I didn't hear the whole thing. "Nothing," she said. "Come on Ally." I looked her in the eye.

"Alright. I said 'That's the first time I've ever kissed somebody that I liked and that I actually knew I was kissing them.' Well actually that's the second time but that's not the point." She said. "So… you're saying that the first time you kissed me was… your first kiss?" I asked her, confused but it came out kinda mean. She didn't answer. She just looked down.

Then she started crying and ran out of the room. "Ally, wait! I wasn't being mean!" I called after her but she was already gone. I ran down the stairs and saw her run out the store and to the right. Where could she possibly be going? Her house is the other way. Wait… I know exactly where she's going.

I ran past the kissing Trish and Dez and out the door. I went to the duck pond in the park. If she wasn't there then I had no clue where she was. I looked around the duck pond. I even walked around it twice but no sign of her. I sat down under Ally and I's favorite tree and put my head in my hands. "What do you want?" I heard Ally say.

She sat down beside me, leaning against the tree. "Ally, you know I wasn't being mean about you and your first kiss." I told her. "Well it came out a little mean." She looked away from me. "Ally." I got crawled in front of her so that I could look her in the eye. "I don't care that I was your first kiss," she didn't seem convinced so I continued. "I only care that I will be your last." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She looked up at me, small tears forming in her eyes. "You really want to be my last kiss?" she asked me. "Of course. I want to kiss you at the alter, in the rain, heck maybe even in China!" she laughed and took in what I said. "Did you just say that… you wanted to kiss me… at the alter? Like at a wedding?" she asked.

"Not A wedding. OUR wedding." I corrected her. Her eyes lit up at this. I took her hand and stood up. "Remind me of this when we do our duet at my concert tomorrow." Her eyes looked horrified. "Austin, I don't think-" I cut her off by kissing her. "Do me a favor?" I asked her. "Yeah, anything." She told me. "Shut up," I said laughing before giving her a quick kiss and sweeping her off of her feet. Kind of the way a groom does to his bride after the wedding. She laughed too.

I carried her back to Sonic Boom. I'm happy that she's really light because it was a long way back to Sonic Boom. Once we got there, Trish and Dez were still kissing. "I hope they've come up for air or are going to soon," I said to Ally as I set her down. It started raining outside. "Hey Ally," I whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She looked at me. "What Austin?" she whispered back, mocking me. I didn't answer.

I just took her hand and led her outside. "Austin what are you doing? It's cold and wet outside!" I gave her my jacket and took her face in my hands. She pulled up the hood and stared at me like I was insane. Then I kissed her passionately for a minute then said, "Check!" "What?" she asked confused.

"Well I said I wanted to kiss you in the rain someday so I did. I made a mental list in my head so I just mentally checked it off." He said smiling, triumphantly. "Check!" she said to me. "What kind of list do you have?" I asked her confused. "One for every place you're stupid," she joked. "Hang on a second. I'm checking my list." She said. I looked up and shook my head.

"Do you think we could go to Europe so that you can be stupid there? It's next on my list." She said laughing. "We can go wherever you want… as long as you do that duet with me tomorrow." I said to her. I'm AWESOME at negotiating. "Do I have to look at the audience?" she asked me. "No, you just have to look at my eyes." I said, smiling. "I do that during every concert," she said smiling too.

I gave her a kiss, then led her back into Sonic Boom, where Dez and Trish were still kissing! "DEZ!" I shouted as Ally yelled "TRISH!" "Huh? What?" Trish and Dez said in unison. "We thought you were going to die!" I said. "You've been kissing for about twenty minutes! We went to the park for about five minutes. It took us five minutes to get back here. We spent five minutes in here. Then I took Ally outside so that I could kiss her in the rain," I continued ignoring Trish's 'Awww'.

"That took about three minutes. And you two were kissing the whole time!" Trish and Dez looked embarrassed. "I'm surprised you two are even still alive." Ally said. "Oh! Look at the time!" Dez said looking down at his wrist for a watch that didn't exist. **(Hey that rhymed) **With that, he ran out the door. Trish muttered some unintelligible words and ran out the door too.

"And then there were two." Ally said, giggling a little. "Lemme guess. Mmm you have something you gotta do at home?" she asked. "Mmm no. I have something I gotta do here." I told her. "And that is…?" she asked. "Well my lips are awful lonely. And once they aren't so lonely anymore, my arms have to help you go to sleep." "Let's get started shall we?" she asked, pulling me upstairs and into the practice room.

**This was actually pretty good if I do say so myself. Believe it or not, this isn't even CLOSE to being over. We still have a LOOOOng way to go. But there's some Auslly for you. Oh yeah AND some Trez. But yeah here's chapter… what chapter is this? FIVE I think. Kay bye.**

**-Kenzie**


	6. Chapter 6

**School sucks. I thought I had to go back on the 4th. But I was sadly mistaken. Anyways, here's chapter 6.**

Still Austin's POV:

"Are your lips still lonely?" she asked, giggling. "They won't be in a minute." I kissed her passionately for a minute then she pulled away. "What's wrong? Did I bite your lip?" I asked her. "No, it's just… Austin… we're together now right? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked me this stupid question.

"Of course we are," I said into her hair in a 'duh' sort of tone. "Well, would you ever give your life to save me?" this question startled me. "Well… yeah. But… why are you asking?" I asked her. "Would you act like we're together in front of your friends? Besides Dez and Trish?" she asked. "Yes." "Why do you love me?" she asked me. Where is she going with this?

"Well, for starters you're insanely beautiful," I told her, making her blush. "You write me the most amazing songs, you never fail to make me smile on an off day, you get nervous easily which I think is really cute," she blushed again. "And another thing that makes me love you is that… you love me." "Thank you for saying that." "Well, why do you love me?" I asked her, catching her off guard. "Well… um… you're really handsome, you're always confident, you're funny, you can play any instrument in the world and… you're just you and Austin Moon is the best person in the world." I smiled and she kissed me.

"Why'd you want to know if I would die for you?" she looked at me, embarrassed. "I just wanted to know how much you loved me." She told me. I smiled again. "Oh good. I thought you were thinking about killing me," I said, making her laugh. "Well I love you more than anything in the world. I would give you the world in a heartbeat. I would give you my heart if you needed it." She smiled at me and gave me a kiss before falling asleep.

The next day:

"ALLY!" She fell off the couch. "What do you want Austin?" she asked giving me a death glare. "Oh… um… I just wanted to tell you I love you," I said looking down. "Really? At-" she glanced at her phone "- 3 in the morning?" "Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about you so I couldn't go to sleep. "Awww," she said. "She brushed her lips on my cheek. "I love you too. Goodnight… morning. Oh whatever," she said falling back asleep on my chest.

At 12:00, I decided to wake Ally up. "Ally…" I whispered in her ear. "Beautiful, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open. "You really think I'm beautiful?" "Yes. Of course." I gave her a kiss. "But seriously, it's time to get up. It's 12:00." Her eyes widened. "12:00? I was supposed to open the store for dad. "I know. You were still asleep so I opened it for you." "Thank you Austin. You're so sweet."

"So… are you ready for my concert tonight?" I asked. "Yeah," she said. "I guess she doesn't remember that she's going onstage with me. I decided not to remind her. "Cool, so am I," I said.

At 7:00:

"So, this song is called Tonight Tonight. And my best friend and girlfriend wrote it for me." I winked at her. I sang the song then said, "The next song that I will be singing is called All About Us and Ally wrote this one too." I motioned for her to come up onstage. She looked horrified and shook her head. I nodded my head. "Ally, I can't sing this song without you." I said with puppy dog eyes which made the crowd say 'awww'.

I walked off stage to where she was standing and took her hand. I tried to pull her onstage but she wouldn't budge. So I just picked her up and walked onstage with her. I set her down beside me. I put a microphone headset on her head then put one on mine. "Come on, Ally. Please. You don't have to look at the audience," I whispered to her.

**Austin's is underlined and Ally's is in italics. Both is both singing.**

_Take my hand. I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around. Won't let you fall down. Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. Give it a try. It'll be alright._

I held out my hand to her and we started dancing.

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment. Take it in. feel it all and hold it. There're eyes on you. Eyes on me. We're doin' this right. Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love. Spotlights shinin' it's all about us. It's aaaall about uuuus._

Suddenly… I'm feelin' brave. Don't know what's got into me… or why I feel this way. Can we dance reeeeal slow? Can I hoooold you real cloooose?

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment. Take it in feel it all and hold it. There're eyes on you. Eyes on me. We're doin' this right. Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love. Spotlights shinin'. It's all about us._

We finished and there was thunderous applause. I gave Ally a kiss and said, "I love you." "I love you too," she replied. I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring I had gotten for Ally. "I know we're young but we don't have to get married right now. We can wait until we're older. I just want to know that you're mine. Ally Serena Dawson, will you marry me?" I asked her.

My heart skipped a beat. She hadn't answered yet. "Of course! Of course. I love you Austin Lee Moon!" She jumped on me and we fell backwards, laughing and kissing away our surroundings. There were many frustrated groans from fan girls.

Next day:

"Hey Alls," I said as I walked into Sonic Boom. "Hi," she answered very unenthusiastically. "What's wrong?" I asked her, suddenly concerned. "Well… um… it's nothing Austin." This, for some reason, frustrated the PANCAKES out of me!

"Ally, I am sick of you going around acting all sad and upset, then when I ask you what's wrong, say it's nothing. Well if it were nothing, then you wouldn't be acting all upset!" I screamed at her, earning confused glances from customers. "Austin-" she tried to say, tears streaming down her face, but I cut her off. "No Ally, I am sick and tired of it!" I screamed at her. I calmed down a bit and said, "We're engaged to get married!" I chuckled softly. "Or are those just a bunch of words to you?" I whispered before running out the door. "Austin!" I heard her call after me but I was already gone.

"_She's my girl now. Don't ever touch her, call her, text her, talk to her, or even LOOK at her or you'll regret it," Dallas said to me. "What? Ally's with me. What are you talking about? We're engaged!" I held up my finger, which on it was our engagement ring. Ally stepped out from behind Dallas. She smiled evilly before throwing the engagement ring in my face._

"_Austin, I never loved you. I just used you to get fame and fortune. And I have that now. Dallas has a great singing voice. I'll be writing for him now." She said. I started crying, "But… Ally…" "Go now Austin," Dallas said holding up a fist. He then turned to Ally and kissed her in the most repulsive way possible, in the loudest way possible._

"ALLY!" I screamed, grasping for her. I opened my eyes and I was only grasping my sheets. "Well if you want Dallas then why should I stand in your way?" I said to Ally, even though she wasn't here. If Ally didn't want to get married, then I'm not going to make her. I looked at the engagement ring on my finger a second before taking it off and throwing it across the room with all the force I could must.

Ally's POV:

What is wrong with Austin? I only say nothing because I'm not ready to tell him. I groaned. "Here's your change," I said to a customer who walked out with a shiny yellow violin. Yellow is Austin's favorite color! I thought before bursting into tears.

I told dad that I was taking my break, trying to keep the tears out of my voice. He yelled okay so he must have believed it. I walked into the practice room just as he walked out to take over my shift.

I looked at Austin's side of the piano bench. It only made me sob harder. I looked at the couch; it was where Austin and I had kissed so many times before. I sobbed harder again. I looked at the Xbox; Austin always played that. I looked at the window; it was Austin and I's favorite window. I looked at the fridge; it was where Austin had gone to get something to eat more than he did with his fridge at home. I looked at the whole practice room; it was not only where Austin and I spent the most time together, it was also the place that had brought Austin and I together. I sobbed so hard that I thought the whole store my blow down.

"Austin why'd you have to go?" I screamed at him even though he was not here. I ran down the stairs and out the door before my dad could ask any questions. I ran to the park; Austin and I had spent so much time there too. There was nowhere else to run. I went to the place that no one (not even Austin) knew about.

I ran out of the mall entrance and to the left, into the woods. I kept running and running until I saw it. It was the little cottage that my mom used to take me to when we were upset before she… before she died. I cried even harder at that thought. I kept walking; obviously that cottage would only make me cry harder so I ran past it. I climbed up a tree and sat on the branch for a while.

Then I heard a familiar voice singing. _"Drink the poison lightly. 'Cause there are deeper and darker things than you. I know 'cause I've been there too. I know it might seem frightening. To have the world come apart right under your shoes. Trust me you'll make it through." _He repeated that part about three times. Then he said, "Ally, I know that you want to be with Dallas now so I'll leave you alone and let you live your life," I thought he saw me up in the tree but I saw him looking down at his gun.

Wait, his gun? Was he thinking about killing me? I took a closer look at his outfit. Hunting clothes. He's out hunting. I forgot that he goes out hunting when he's stressed. I sighed in relief. His head snapped up. He looked around. Then he looked up the tree I was in… straight at me. He walked away. I forgot; he can't see me through the thick leaves. Once he was far away, I jumped down and ran the far way around back to Sonic Boom, coming in through the back door.

I have to go talk to Austin. Wait, he's still mad at me. And… he thinks I'm with Dallas. What made him think that? I'll have to ask him when we get back together… if we get back together. If we do, I hope it's soon. I can't stand living without Austin. He's my whole entire life and well I'm…

Austin's POV:

I threw every single thing that was on my bedside table at the far wall as hard as I could when I got back home from hunting. Yeah, I do that when I'm stressed. Hunt the stress away. But I threw everything… including my phone… which shattered the screen, broke the battery and tore the pink case off of the back. I didn't know that I was that strong.

That phone and the case was $300. Oh well, it's not like I'm going to call anybody. Dez; he'll just come over if he wants to talk. Trish; we never talk unless I need help with… Ally. Ally; I have no reason to call her, she's happy with Dallas and he wouldn't like me calling her.

I stood up and literally threw myself at the wall. I got up from the floor and walked to the mirror in my room. My nose was all bloodied up. "Ally will know what to do," I said out loud, my hand on the doorknob. I had opened the door a crack. Then shut it, remembering that I was mad at Ally. Ugh, why does she have to make it so hard to be mad at her?

I threw myself onto my bed and bit my pillow. I don't really know why though. But in the process, I bumped my nose really hard. I screamed in pain. Nobody was home to help me so I lay there on my bed, helpless and in pain.

I decided to go apologize to Ally because I couldn't stand being mad at her and I really needed her to fix my nose too. I went to Sonic Boom. "Have you seen Ally?" I asked Mr. Dawson. "Yeah she went home. Do you have any idea why she was crying?" he added. I felt terrible. I had made her cry. "No," I lied and quickly bolted out the door for Ally's house. I had to get there really quick before… I don't know. Before there's an earthquake or something.

Ally's POV:

I was crying again but this time I was in my room… at my house… away from Sonic Boom. All I could think about was Austin. I thought about him, probably out getting another cheerleader girlfriend to make him some pancakes or something. I was about to slam my head down on my pillow when I thought of the greatest idea ever.

I went to my closet. Once, to try and make me feel better, Austin bought me a green Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader uniform. It made me feel better all right. I laughed my head off at the sight of it. I asked him if he ever thought I would actually wear it. He shifted uncomfortably and said, "Well, maybe one day I'll be really upset and you can put that on for me." He had smiled after he said that.

So today was the day he was talking about even though he didn't know it. I slid on the surprisingly comfortable cheerleading uniform and walked into the kitchen. Okay, don't laugh but I walked in there and started making pancakes. The pancakes were just a finishing touch to the cheerleading uniform.

I was almost done. I just needed to make one more pancake. Because Austin always likes ten and I always like seven. Once I was done, someone burst into the house. My back was facing them and I froze where I was. Whoever came in didn't move or make any noise. I slowly turned around and was relieved to see Austin standing there.

His mouth was wide open and his eyes were popping out of their sockets. What was he staring- ohhhh. I forgot that I was wearing the cheerleading outfit. I pushed the plate of ten neatly stacked pancakes toward him. After a few minutes he still hadn't moved. I walked over to him, shut his mouth, and said, "Careful, you'll catch flies," before leading him over to the island to sit down. He sat down but didn't take his eyes off of me.

I walked back over and put my arms around his neck. I said, "I made you some 'I'm sorry' pancakes." He continued to stare at me. "Austin!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Huh?" he blinked his eyes rapidly. "I can't believe you're actually wearing it," he said astonishingly. I smiled. "Don't you remember what you told me when you gave it to me?" He shook his head. "You said and I quote 'Well, maybe one day I'll be really upset and you can put that on for me.'" I told him.

He smiled as if remembering. "And today's that day I'm guessing?" he asked me. "Just shut up and eat your pancakes," I said giggling. "Pancakes?" he asked. I snapped my fingers on top of them and ran my hand down the sides of the pancakes. "You're wearing the cheerleading outfit AND I get pancakes?" he half-asked-half-yelled. "Thank you God for making me the happiest man on this earth!" he said, looking up and putting his hands together as if he were praying.

He took a huge bite and his eyes widened. "AND they're chocolate chip?" I nodded. "Thank you God. Thank you Ally. Thank you God. Thank you Ally." "I leaned down next to him and whispered, "And that's not all. I'm gonna have to take this outfit off sometime tonight and I may need some help." I winked at him. He looked up at me.

"Hey Ally. Do you think you could do this for our anniversary? And the next one and the next one and the next one…?" he asked laughing. "Maybe… if you're good." I told him. "Oh so now you're Santa Claus too? So what happens if I'm naughty?" he said, putting his seductive smile back on. "Hmm… I'll think about it. I don't know of anything that would be better than this." I said running my hands down my body.

Austin's POV:

Best day ever. Best day ever. Best day ever. Best day ever. First; there's Ally in that sexy Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader uniform. Second; CHOCOLATE CHIP FREAKING PANCAKES! Third; I may get this every anniversary. Oh yeah. I will never forget this day.

Once I finished my pancakes I snuck up behind Ally and picked her up from behind. Somehow I managed to spin her around so that her stomach was on my shoulder. I set her down on the island and gave her a quick kiss before screaming in pain. "Oh my God. What's wrong?" she asked worrying too much as always.

Oh crap. I forgot that I jacked up my nose. "Well I was mad at you and I was throwing things at my wall from my bedside table. I ran out of things so I ran and threw myself at the wall." I ignored Ally's 'you're so stupid' look and continued. "I turned like an idiot and my nose crashed into the wall. It's been like this for about three hours."

Ally hopped off the island and ran around the corner and up the stairs. I couldn't help it. My eyes followed her up the stairs and I was leaning over and I fell onto the floor… on my nose. I screamed in pain once again and Ally rushed back down the stairs. She helped me up to sit at the island. She cleaned up my nose real quick and old me to brace myself. She put the bandage on and it hurt SO badly.

She gave it a quick kiss which surprisingly actually made the pain go away. She gave me some pain killers and I began to feel drowsy. I looked at her.

Ally's POV:

"WHOA! You're an iguana," he told me giggling. I laid him down on the couch and he fell asleep almost instantly.

Next Day at Sonic Boom:

"Whoa! Who jacked up Austin's face?" Trish asked and Dez asked the same thing at the same time. "Oh my nose?" Austin asked. "That's not what I meant," she said, giggling. "Kidding. What happened to it?" she asked Austin. He gave me a kiss first then said, "Loooong story."

**Wow this was long. I don't think I ended it very well but I put in everything I wanted to. I didn't feel like writing another chapter so I just shoved everything into this one. Tell me if you like it. I'm going to start a new Austin/Ally fanfic later on. But I still want reviews on this one!**

**-Kenzie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Readers,**

**Okay, I realize that I left something out of this story. I thought I put it in there but I guess I didn't. You probably want to know why Ally was so upset. The reason is: She thought she was pregnant. And at the end of the chapter, I meant for her to show the test to Austin and then for him to say that she read it wrong. Which she did. Hope that cleared everything up for you!**

**Love, Kenzie**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Readers, Again, you're confused. Okay, so, you know how in chapter two, she didn't remember the last night because she was tired? Well, her period was late and she thought that maybe she forgot them... doing it. But she eread the test wrong so everything was fiiiiine. Love, Kenzie


End file.
